


It Had To Be You (Storytime)

by insaneboingo



Series: The Comfort of Brothers [8]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, New Zealand Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, mentions past bad relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneboingo/pseuds/insaneboingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam finally learns about how Mark and Jed became what he knows them as today. He learns more about why they are so close, how they seem to be able to speak volumes to one another with merely a look and a tilt of the head, and finds out more about his relationship with them in the process. All done with slow dancing and blanket shields.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Had To Be You (Storytime)

**Author's Note:**

> This originally came about because of [this picture](http://24.media.tumblr.com/e2e9cd8801077baeeeb0dda92db8c1dd/tumblr_mkqguj7Q1r1qaosdqo1_500.jpg), and the fact that the second I saw it my little OTP fangirl heart exploded. So, initially it was just going to be a fluffy slow dancing piece, but then after my last fic where I again alluded to a back story between Jed and Mark, I figured this would be a really good place to flesh that story out a bit more, as well. I have plenty of notes on back story Mark/Jed, and they may be written into something in the future. :3
> 
> Thanks to [strawberryrose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryrose/works) for the quick beta.

With so few days off when filming something the size of The Hobbit, all of the cast and crew really treasured their time to relax. Be it an evening, or a few days, everyone relished in their time when they didn’t have 4am calls and had to turn in early. 

Mark, Adam, and Jed had declined invitations from fellow dwarves and spent a majority of their day in bed, only emerging in the evening when Mark said that he would be cooking and they had to be out of bed to actually eat. All three men had put on lounge around clothes (much to the dismay of Jed who wanted to remain naked constantly; but their cast mates did have a tendency to bust in unannounced) and made their way into the front room. 

Mark went straight into the kitchen and turned on the radio, he set it to his favourite station that had an array of interesting talk shows and music programs. Currently it was playing some indiscernible jazz music. Mark went about starting dinner and hummed along. Adam curled up on the couch with a blanket and Jed pushed his way in behind Adam. Adam snuggled back into the older man’s chest and shut his eyes.

Jed wrapped his arms around the younger man and hugged him tight into his chest. Adam smiled. The entire day he had been cocooned between the older men, he had felt warm and safe. It had been quite a while since he felt this comfortable with one person; let alone two.

Adam had become emboldened in this comfort and it allowed him to do things that he wouldn’t normally do. Like wake up a certain fussy older brother with a lazy morning blow job. Only to be tackled by Mark when he’d finished and had the older man reciprocate, while Jed looked on with intense interest, as he stroked himself slowly. 

Adam blushed thinking back on the festivities of the morning; he turned slightly in the Jed’s arms so he could look at the older man. Jed looked down and raised a brow, but didn’t say anything. Adam smiled before he leaned in and kissed the older man slowly. Jed responded immediately to the kiss, keeping Adam’s same slow pace but deepening it just a bit. When the kiss ended, Adam nipped at the older man’s bottom lip before snuggling back into Jed’s chest.

Adam felt himself drifting off when he heard the music change. It was a jaunty tune with a generous horn section, and Adam wondered if it was something that would’ve been played at dances. It was more upbeat than the last few songs and Adam was immediately hit with an image of Mark dancing about the kitchen; he snorted. Jed gave him a look, but didn’t say anything. After a moment his face lit up and he stood up.

“Dance with me, Ads.” Jed tried to pull the younger man off of the couch, but Adam curled in on himself.

“No! You know I can’t dance.” Adam laughed and pulled the blanket around himself for protection.

“Oh, come now. You’re no fun!” Jed stuck out his tongue at the younger man, a gesture which Adam promptly returned. “Mark! Dance with me!”

“What? No. Why?” Mark called from the kitchen as he made his way to the dining room. 

Jed intercepted him halfway and proceeded to dance his way around the older man. He was met with rolled eyes and exasperated sighs. When the food was laid out, Mark was about to say that they should all eat before it gets cold, when the music changed. The song was sweet and slow, and vaguely familiar. It took Adam a moment, but when he recognized it he smiled. Jed wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist from behind and hooked his chin over Mark’s shoulder. “Dance with me, now?” He whispered. 

Mark smiled and leaned back into the other man. He placed his arms over Jed’s and kissed him on the cheek, muttering something about Jed being a ‘sap’. Mark turned around in Jed’s arms and kissed him properly, he wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist. Jed followed suit and wound his arms around Mark’s neck. When the kiss ended they swayed along to the music. Mark rested his forehead against the younger man’s as they danced, smiling and whispering something that only Jed could hear. Jed muttered something back, Mark laughed and kissed the younger man again. 

Adam watched from the sofa, trying to hear what the two men were saying to each other. He was warmed by the adoration that shone on both of their faces. A small part of him wondered why they allowed him to see this, because they certainly didn’t show this to many. He contemplated why that might be. Wondered why they wouldn’t want anyone to see this, it was really a lovely sight. When the song came to an end, Mark and Jed stood for a moment just looking at eachother and smiling. If Adam didn’t know any better, he would’ve sworn he saw Jed blush.

Mark turned to look at Adam, still with a hint of smile on his face. “Come on, darling. Dinner.”

\-- 

Dinner was simple and delicious. They all chatted away while finishing off the last bit of it. Adam noticed that Mark and Jed seemed more playful with each other. More openly flirty than normal, and he definitely noticed Jed blushing this time. He tried to go back over the conversation and pinpoint what had made the older man flush, but he couldn’t come up with anything. Then he saw it; it was a simple look that Mark gave him, but every time he did it Jed’s cheeks would color slightly. They finished eating and Adam stood and stretched.

“Are you ever going to tell me how you both can do that?”

“Do what, love?” Mark asked while he stood to grab the dishes. Jed was quicker though, he snatched them up, and carried them into the kitchen. Mark made a noise in protest but smiled fondly at the other man as he went about tidying up the mess.

Adam stood and stretched, then made his way back to his previous spot on the sofa. He watched the other men work in tandem with each other rinsing off things, and putting them in the dishwasher. It looked as if Mark knew what Jed wanted before the other man would even ask. At one point their hands touched and lingered a moment too long on a glass. Mark tilted his head and looked at the other man; Jed flushed. 

“That. It’s like you two are reading each others mind. I want to know your history, how you became the Mark and Jed I adore today; and frankly I would really like to know what prompted Jed to blush the way he was all evening.” When Adam finished the final sentence, he heard a plate clatter into the sink. Jed had dropped it and was now staring at Mark with a questioned look.

“Storytime?” Jed asked.

“Storytime.” 

\---

After they had finished tidying up the kitchen, Mark and Jed came to sit with Adam on the sofa. They sat on either side of him and Adam cuddled his knees to his chest. He sat patiently waiting for the men to begin.

“Jed and I officially met in the early nineties. But we knew of each other several years before then. We were both doing a fair bit of theatre and we had seen each other around. I had seen several of the shows that he was doing, but we never really talked. I-” 

“If I remember right you avoided me pretty efficiently.” Jed interrupted. “I asked about you, but while everyone knew who I was talking about, no one seemed to know where you had got to when I asked.” There was mirth in Jed’s eyes, and Adam guessed that he wasn’t getting the entire story there.

“Do you mind?” Mark sounded annoyed at the interruption, but Adam could see the smile tugging at Mark’s lips.

“Sorry.” Jed chuckled and nudged Adam, which made the younger man laugh too. Mark rolled his eyes but continued.

“Jed’s right, I did avoid him in those early days, and he knows why. What he’s trying to get me to say is that I avoided him because I found him ‘so irresistible’.” Jed looked satisfied, yet before he could say anything Mark smirked and added, “But what would be far more accurate is I was exercising self restraint knowing full well if I got him alone I was going to fuck him senseless up against any available surface.”

Jed swallowed whatever smug reply he had planned, in favor of a groan and another flush. Adam laughed as Jed buried his face in his hands. “Now may I continue, without interruption?” Mark asked, smirk firmly in place. Jed muttered a ‘yes’ through his hands, and Mark carried on.

“Thank you. Now, I mentioned we ‘officially’ met in the early nineties, we were introduced because of a coincidental encounter while auditioning for something. It was actually for one of Peter’s movies, and I was just excited to have the chance to work with him again.”

“Peter introduced us, and we started this interesting dance around each other for a little while. We would make pleasant conversation, and for a while nothing more than that. I assumed my attraction to him wasn’t returned, so I stopped my gentle attempts at flirting and was going to give up entirely. It wasn’t too long after that that Jed started being a little minx himself, and I was conflicted.”

Jed made a noise in protest, but Mark fixed him with a look, and he quieted down again. “There’s a reason, that I didn’t know at the time, as to why he was being so cautious about everything.” Mark looked once again to Jed to make sure that it was alright to continue; Jed nodded. “Jed had had his share of various partners before, but he had had a bad experience with several men ... fulfilling certain requests that he had made. So, he had stopped looking for male partners for some time.” Mark smiled as Jed suddenly grabbed at Adam, and pulled him in for a cuddle. Adam went willingly, but couldn’t hide the look of concern.

“What happened?”

“Ah, well...” Mark started, but Jed took over.

“I was far too trusting in my youth, and didn’t quite understand that just because I wanted certain things, didn’t mean that I had to bend to someone else’s rules. I had several guys who were in it more for themselves than anything else, and didn’t give a shit about what I was getting out of it.” Jed’s voice was steady; Adam made a noise and snuggled back into the older man’s chest. Jed smiled. “It wasn’t all bad, little brother. I learned a lot about myself in those early days, and when I met Mark I was just so thrown because I was having a drawn out battle with my attraction. With Mark it was near instantaneous, there was just something that drew me to him. And then over such a short time, I could feel myself wanting to open up to him and keep him.” Jed looked at Mark as he said the last words, and Mark smiled.

“We started talking a lot, and like Jed mentioned, everything just came so naturally. I found myself, no matter how hard I tried not to be, being completely drawn to him. In a way I became protective of him and knew that I was falling pretty hard. He told me all about his hesitation and why he was so unsure of jumping into another relationship that could potentially leave him unsatisfied and...” Mark trailed off.

“And..?” Adam questioned, looking between the two men.

“Hurt.” Jed said after a moment, in that same practiced steady voice. He didn’t say anything else, so Adam didn’t question him further, but he pulled the older man more tightly around himself trying to convey the feeling in that embrace. Jed settled and kissed the younger man on the side of the neck.

Mark watched the other two men for a moment, smiling at their closeness. “After Jed told me all of that, I immediately backed off.” Mark continued.

“Much to my dismay.” Jed grumbled.

“I didn’t want to push him into anything that he potentially didn’t want, so I put my attraction in check and went about things as normal. I really never expected it to progress into something more, and then one night a couple weeks later, Jed invited me out for a drink with him and several people. I initially declined, but Jed insisted that I come along. It started out like any other night at the pub, but after a few hours the other blokes were long forgotten.” Mark laughed.

“I don’t even remember when they left. I just remember talking to you for what felt like all night.” Adam didn’t have to turn to see the grin on Jed’s face, he heard it loud and clear.

“It got to the point where we had both had a bit too much, Jed dragged me home with him. Nothing happened. I was so adamant about nothing happening that he had to force me to sleep in the bed with him. We were both far too drunk for anything to happen that night, but the next morning...” Mark smiled at the memory.

“I pretty much pinned him down and kissed him. He kept asking if I wanted to stop. I really didn’t want to and you know how persuasive I can be. Especially when I’m on top of you making it a bit hard to think. So he finally gave in and did what I’d wanted him to do since the first day we met.” There was a hint of flush on Jed’s cheeks; Adam noticed but didn’t point it out.

“I believe I had you completely undone in a matter of minutes, if I remember correctly.” Mark smirked, making Jed squirm just a bit. 

“Yes, you did. And I believe I had you in the same state about an hour later.” Jed looked smug, despite the slight flush. Mark grinned.

“Also true.” 

Adam smiled as the two men bickered over who could make the other into a whimpering mess quicker, they settled on a tie and Mark went back to the story.

“After that there was a while where we couldn’t seem to get enough of each other. We were sneaking away midday to have quickies in closets and trailers. It was glorious fun, and I don’t think I’ve ever been more exhausted in my life.” 

“You loved every minute of it.” Jed laughed.

“I am by no means complaining. There were some mornings where I was so sore I didn’t think I would be able to walk again.” Mark made a face, and Jed laughed again.

“Okay, that was one time! You’re never going to get over that, are you?” Jed became a bit riled at the mention of that incident, Mark merely laughed, knowing that he was pushing the younger man’s buttons. He continued on as Jed settled back into the sofa and mumbled something about an ‘exorbitant amount of caffeine’ and ‘a full box of condoms’. 

“Despite what many, and even we thought occasionally; we’ve never gotten tired of each other.” Mark smiled. “Even after 20 years Jed is still able to surprise me. Like with you for instance.” Mark waved his hand towards Adam.

“Me?”

“Yes, you.” Mark smiled at the younger man. “In the entire time we’ve been together he’s never openly wanted to bring someone in. He’s always had his people that he would see on the side and he flirts with everything that walks, and you know that we’ve had some fun with people before. But he’s never approached me about adding another person to ‘Us’ until you came along.”

Adam looked shocked. He turned to look at Jed, and his face softened immediately. Jed’s cheeks were pink again, and he was looking fondly at Mark. “The connection that I had with you was so similar to the one I had early on with Mark. I just... had to acknowledge it. Mark basically forbade me from jumping you in those first weeks on boot camp, he assumed that it would cause issue, especially if you wanted nothing to do with us. So, we waited; and then annoyingly he got to you first.” Jed grumbled, Mark laughed, and Adam hid his blush, remembering that first morning with Mark.

“You had nothing to worry about. I wanted you both pretty early on.” Adam mumbled, still hiding his face.

“Well, yes, we know that now.” Mark poked Adam in the stomach; the younger man squawked. “But we didn’t want to risk there being any ill feelings on set when we were all going to be working in such close quarters for such a long time.” Mark made to poke Adam again, but he pulled away, shoving back into Jed who ‘oof’ed at the onslaught. Recovering quickly he pulled Adam closer, wrapping him more securely in his blanket, chuckling as Adam burrowed into him.

“You know you really shouldn’t hide your blush, Ads.” Jed squeezed the younger man as he talked. “Mark and I find it quite endearing.”

“Speaking of blushing; what about you?” Adam looked up at the older man. “You have been blushing all evening, and I haven’t been able to figure out why, for most of it.”

Drawing attention to Jed’s face caused the older man to flush further. He stammered for a moment, and then looked to Mark. 

“There is a bit more story to tell, Ads; if you’d like to hear it.” Adam nodded. “Well, I mentioned that Jed had had some less than pleasant experiences with men. So, when he and I first started I didn’t want to push anything more than he would be comfortable doing. We were having a splendid time and I didn’t think anything of it. Then one morning he woke me up slowly, kissing me into consciousness and asked if he could fuck me.” Mark smirked. “It was amazing; and so we carried on like that for some time. I never thought anything of it, I just assumed he was more of an exclusive top. Then one day-” Jed decided to cut in.

“See, here’s the thing; I hadn’t even considered having another man fuck me in a very long time. It had really been years. Then suddenly I got the urge again. I _wanted_ it more than I had in a very long time.” Jed’s voice had gone deeper and Adam noticed he had shifted a bit. “And I loved it. I didn’t realize how much I was gagging for it, but I was.”

“It was quite a night, indeed.” Mark reminisced. Adam hadn’t realized, but Mark had moved closer to them. He trailed his fingers along one of Jed’s arms, and Adam could see that Jed had goosebumps.

“It was; and because I have my issues, Mark has been the only person I’ve let fuck me since.” 

“Really?” Adam sounded surprised; then something hit him. “Wait? You said that I could... if I wanted to. I just had to ask?” Adam turned to look at the older man. Jed smiled and gave a small nod. “You’d let me? After everything that’s happened to you, and having only known me for such a short time you’d let me-” 

“I trust you, completely.” Jed grinned as the younger man beamed up at him, a moment later he had a lapful of Adam. The younger man kissed him deeply, weaving his fingers into Jed’s hair and nipping gently at his bottom lip. 

“I... thank you,” Adam said when he finally pulled away, he kept his eyes closed and rested his forehead against the older man’s, “for trusting me enough.”

“No need to thank me, little brother.” Jed nuzzled Adam’s neck. “I can assure you, I will enjoy it immensely.” Jed smiled and pulled the younger man in for another kiss.

“But, you didn’t explain why you’ve been blushing all evening.” Adam asked breathless from the kiss.

“Oh yes, love. You mustn’t leave out that little tidbit.” Mark smirked as Jed cleared his throat and prepared to continue.

“Ah, well. Since Mark is the only one who I’ve allowed the privilege of fucking me.” Jed kept talking over an audible snort from the older man. “On some days when I tell him I want it, he will remind me that he’s going to fuck me senseless all bloody day. Sometimes it’s just a look with a tilt of his head. Other times it will be him telling me in drawn out detail, what he’s going to do to me. And occasionally when I’ve annoyed him, he makes me work for it. All of which mean I practically jump him at the end of the day.” Jed mock glared at Mark, who had a look of complete innocence. Adam smiled. 

“So...” Adam climbed off Jed’s lap, and looked to Mark. “That’s what you were whispering to him while you two were dancing? I thought it was going to be something lovely and romantic.” Adam laughed as he leaned in to kiss Mark, whispering ‘naughty’ when he pulled back and settled between them once more.

“Oh, no. That’s not what I was whispering to him while we were dancing.” Mark answered. “I was telling him how, as cheesy as it might sound, I’ve always felt that this was kinda ‘our song’. We had talked before about that very version of it, and so when he asked me to dance tonight, I couldn’t resist.”

“That, and you’re a hopeless romantic.” Jed remarked, fondly. 

“Well yes, but I think deep down, you are too.” Mark leaned over Adam and tugged Jed forward by the front of his shirt; Jed came willingly and met him halfway to the kiss. It was slow and practiced, Adam noticed that similarly to how they acted in the kitchen, the two men seemed to predict each other’s next move. They kissed for several unhurried minutes, seemingly forgetting about the younger man beneath them. Adam decided to get their attention, ran his hands down their backs, with just enough promise to bring their focus off each other.

“Gentleman, we have a task at hand.” Adam smirked and gently pushed them apart. “It seems that Jed may be in need of something.” He stood, pulling the older men up with him. 

“Oh, and what might that be, little brother?” Jed’s voice was cocky, but he couldn’t hide the flush that remained. Adam pulled the older man closer, slotting their bodies together and leaning in close enough to whisper.

“I believe you were supposed to be properly fucked this evening.” Adam whispered, he trailed his hands down the older man’s back, stopping to give his ass a firm squeeze. Jed groaned.

“And will you be doing the honors?” Mark came up behind the younger man, he nipped lightly at Adam’s neck.

“Not tonight, I think I’d rather watch you two for a change, and perhaps I’ll join in when ready.” He smiled as both men bit back noises of pleasure.

“I think that can be arranged.” Mark stepped around the younger man, crowding close into Jed’s personal space. “Wanna put on a show, _brother_?” Jed’s eyes widened, and he tried to suppress a shiver. “I imagine Adam will love watching you come undone.”

“God, yes.” Adam whispered at the same time Jed said ‘yes’. Mark looked smug.

“Shall we?” Mark laughed as Jed grabbed Adam and started dragging him towards the bedroom.

“I thoroughly enjoyed storytime, we should have it more often. Especially if they all end like this.” Adam giggled as Jed pushed him through the doorway, Mark following close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was wondering, the song that Mark and Jed were dancing to was Django Reindhardt's version of "[It Had To Be You](http://youtu.be/bbDqp1JV5lU)".


End file.
